Moi, Gabriel, Archange du Seigneur
by SalemaW
Summary: Sam l'aimait, Castiel l'avait pardonné. Gabriel était heureux de nouveau. POV Gabriel, destiel et sabriel sous-entendu.


Supernatural ne m'appartient pas. Destiel et Sabriel sous-entendu.

Bonne lecture !

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

J'étais le messager de Dieu, le plus jeune des Archanges, celui aux ailes, cheveux et yeux couleur d'or.

J'étais celui qui aimait l'humanité et qui communiquait avec les créations de notre Père.

J'étais le grand frère aimant, celui à qui l'on avait confié Castiel. Je me souviens de lui, sur son petit nuage. Je me souviens de ce minuscule angelot dont la vie dépendait entièrement de moi. J'étais responsable de lui, de son bonheur et de son éducation. Je me souviens de ses grands yeux bleus qui me fixaient et de son charmant sourire.

J'étais si fier que Dieu m'ait enfin donné un protégé. Je lui ai enseigné des chansons en Enochien, je lui ai appris à voler, à aimer toutes les créations de notre Père. Je voulais lui transmettre mon amour pour la Terre et ma dévotion pour Dieu. J'avais envie qu'il grandisse en étant heureux. Je comptais le protéger de tout.

Castiel était ma fierté d'angelot. Toujours curieux, toujours à me sourire, toujours à vouloir des câlins. Je me vantais souvent d'avoir un protégé si intelligent et calme, bien qu'extrêmement maladroit et naïf. Toutefois, je trouvais son innocence et sa pureté, terriblement touchante. Il était un véritable ange parmi les anges. J'avais hâte de le voir grandir et s'épanouir au Paradis.

J'étais triste lorsque Lucifer et Michel se disputaient, mais j'étais également en colère, car, à cause d'eux Castiel pleurait. Il pleurait car il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils hurlaient. Il n'aimait pas les cris et les insultes. Alors, je l'entourais de mes ailes et le berçais doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Jusqu'à ce qu'il oublie la haine qui commençait à s'immiscer entre mes frères ainés.

J'étais fou d'inquiétude, lorsque que Raphaël m'appelait à l'infirmerie. J'avais toujours peur que mon angelot ne se soit blessé gravement. Heureusement, il ne s'agissait toujours que d'égratignures aux genoux et de quelques plumes arrachées. Après chaque passage à l'infirmerie, j'offrais au chocolat chaud à Castiel afin de le réconforter. Comment pouvait-on être si maladroit ?

Et puis vint la honte. La honte lorsque j'ai fui le Paradis, laissant Castiel derrière moi. J'avais été tenté de l'amener, mais qui étais-je pour condamner quelqu'un d'autre à l'exil ? A présent je regrette. Si je l'avais emmené, il n'aurait peut-être pas autant souffert.

Je l'avais abandonné et je m'en voulais. Malgré les siècles en tant que Loki ou que Trickster, je n'avais jamais complètement oublié ce que j'avais fait. Pendant tout ce temps, l'abandon de Castiel hantait un coin de ma mémoire et son absence avait brûlé une part de mon cœur.

Bien que je me moquais souvent des Winchester, et de Dean en particulier, je l'enviais … Je l'enviais d'avoir réussi à protéger son petit frère depuis sa naissance. Je l'enviais de n'avoir jamais laissé tomber son cadet. D'autant plus que, grâce à lui, Sam était là, en vie et désormais à mes côtés. Evidemment, Dean n'en saurait jamais rien. Je n'allais certainement pas lui faire cet honneur !

Il y a quelques années, lorsque j'ai enfin revu Castiel, mon cœur s'est brisé. Son regard était si dur et froid … que lui avait-on fait ? Où était-passé son innocence ? Il m'en voulait tellement, que ses plumes en étaient toutes ébouriffées. Je l'avais mérité, mais Père, qu'est-ce que cela était blessant ! Mon petit angelot …

Sam se colla contre moi.

\- Tout va bien Gabe ? Tu m'as l'air bien pensif.

\- Tout va bien Sammy. Je vous rejoins dans une minute.

Il m'embrassa et rejoignit Castiel et Dean dans la cuisine du bunker.

J'aimais être un embrouilleur. J'aimais jouer des tours. Alors, bien entendu, je ne m'arrêterais jamais, tout comme je n'arrêterais jamais de manger des sucreries. Toutefois, j'étais également redevenu un Archange. L'amour avait fait un bien fou à ma Grâce. Mes ailes n'avaient jamais autant brillé qu'aux côtés de mon humain. Et puis, surtout … Castiel m'avait pardonné. Il m'avait pardonné et avait également trouvé l'amour. Mon angelot était de nouveau heureux. Ses yeux bleus brillaient enfin comme avant. Et surtout, nous étions une famille. Une famille bien étrange, mais une famille quand même. Moi qui avait toujours aimé l'humanité, elle me le rendait bien finalement.

J'étais l'Archange Gabriel et je protègerais ma famille quoi qu'il arrive. Castiel et les Winchesters étaient sous ma céleste protection. Plus jamais je ne fuirais ou n'abandonnerais les miens. Plus jamais. Lucifer, Michel, Raphaël n'étaient plus là. Alors je chérirais ceux qu'il me reste à tout prix.

Je me levais et les rejoignit dans la cuisine.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Evidemment mon petit Cassie. Je réfléchissais juste à comment embêter ton cher et tendre.

Dean se retourna, le regard mauvais.

\- Je te préviens le nabot, je te mets un pieu dans le cul si tu touches à Baby.

Je souris.

\- Très bien. Dans ce cas …

Je claquais des doigts. La tarte que l'aîné venait de sortir du four prit vie et commença à le menacer. Mon humain rit et Castiel paraissait hésiter entre la consternation et l'amusement.

\- Je vais te tuer saleté d'Archange !

\- Moi aussi je t'adore Dean-o !

Castiel et moi avions trouvé notre nouveau Paradis, une maison où nous étions heureux.


End file.
